Fools at Love
by Demyx0913
Summary: Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari. Two seemingly different souls, who could never coexist. Or could they...? DaisukexSatoshi, rated T so I won't have to change the rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I DO NOT own D N Angel, any of the characters, or the song "Why do fools Fall in Love?". I do sing it in the shower on occasion, though...._

**_Author's Note:_**_ My first ever attempt at a fanfiction, so please do your best to be kind. That being said, I would love it if you would review! It would ensure I keep writing, and help me in general._

**_Just a Friendly Reminder:_**_ This story is a yaoi fan fiction (Boy x Boy, in this case _

_Daisuke x Satoshi. Not lemon, nor any other food for that matter). If such things make you uncomfortable, please turn back now~_

_Also, due to the nature of this kind of fic, characters may be slightly OOC (I don't think it is, but I'm the author, and therefore extraordinarily biased...)._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_"Why, does the rain, fall from up above, why do fools, fall in love, _**_why_**_ do they fall in looove?"_

Daisuke looked out his bedroom window, sighing to himself as the last refrain of his favorite song finished. He had woken up far earlier than normal, so he had quite a while until he had to leave for school. Deciding he just wanted to sit and think a little, he perched himself on the windowsill and looked out. It was a dismal, gloomy day, so his view was slightly obscured by streaks of rain. It was not the kind of day that would cheer up a love-sick, hormonal teenage boy. '_Shouldn't one be happy when in love?'_ he thought dejectedly. Things had never been this complicated when his love interest was Harada. But then, she had always seemed to return his feelings. Satoshi, on the other hand, was cold, distant, and so hard to read. _'I wonder what Satoshi would think if I ever told him how I feel? Certainly not happy. He's so popular with all the girls in school, what could he ever see in me...?' _he mused, staring at his pale and unimpressive reflection in his mirror._ 'Satoshi.... He means the world to me, I adore him so much! And yet, he never seems to notice or care. Why?'_ Daisuke wiped away his tears with his sweater sleeve. It left an ugly smear on the soft, cream-colored material, but he didn't care. _'If this is what love is like, I understand why some people try so hard to avoid it.' _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, not so far away, Satoshi batted his beautiful violet-blue eyes sleepily._ 'Damn my low blood pressure....' _he thought angrily upon seeing how late it was. 'Maybe I'll just skip school today, I wouldn't be missing anything....' With that, he decided to let himself drift back into dream-land, and snuggled into his pillow. Oddly, though, as soon as he closed his eyes, images of Daisuke flooded his mind. _'Ugh, where did that come from? This low blood pressure truly is a curse....'_ However, this did cause Satoshi to realize where he truly wanted to be_. 'Perhaps I will go to school today, just to see what absent-minded nonsense Niwa has in store for me....'_ He thought, and faint smile flickered across the boy's face. Of course, once he realized his euphoria, he shook the smile away quickly. _'Why, this is ridiculous! I sound like one of my love sick fangirls!'_ he noted with a grimace as he stumbled out of bed. And so, Satoshi left his bedroom and wandered down the hall to go prepare himself for Hell- er, School.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**And thus**__, Chapter 1 of my first attempt at writing comes to an end. The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise! So please, continue to take interest in my little story. _


	2. Chapter 2: School and Fun! Never!

**Chapter Two: School and Fun?! Never!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own D N ANGEL, sorry.

**Author's Note:** Still yaoi, so don't say you weren't warned….. This is dedicated to my friend, .tree, since I know how much she _loves_ yaoi. Aw, don't lie, you know you do! I think I've rambled enough, let's get on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satoshi finally arrived at school, sliding in the door just after the bell. He briskly walked to his seat, unhappy with the attention caused by being late. The Teacher, either incredibly unobservant or uncaring, ignored his tardiness and addressed the class.

"Everyone, please, attention please." She stated calmly, her voice oozing authority. "As I'm sure you are aware, this year's class trip is rapidly approaching. The school needs to order an adequate number of buses, so anyone interested in going, please raise your hands. This trip, for those of you who don't know, is to Adventure World Fun Park."

'_How perfectly idiotic.'_ Satoshi thought to himself. '_We're high schoolers, not three year olds….' _However, his cynical opinion changed suddenly as he observed who was raising their hands. Most of the other students seemed as unenthusiastic as Satoshi, but there was one exception. _'Hm, leave it to Daisuke to be the childishly excited one….'_ But as he thought this, he felt a sudden constricting feeling in his chest. Before he noticed what he was doing, his hand shot into the air. Satoshi attempted to subtly lower it, after all he was in the back corner of the room. Unfortunately for him, though, the ever vigilant Teacher saw him immediately.

"Ah, Satoshi, so nice to see you participating more with your class." She stated, scribbling his name at the bottom of her list.

"Ah…!" Satoshi tried to protest, but no words would come from his suddenly bone-dry throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Gee, Satoshi sure is acting strange today.'_ Daisuke thought to himself. Even though he sat in the front row and couldn't actually _see _Satoshi, he had noticed by Satoshi's lack of eloquence that something must be wrong. 'I hope he's alright…. It's always painful to see the one you love in pain. Maybe he just has cramps or something…?' He wondered to himself, quickly and awkwardly attempting to turn around and see Satoshi. When Daisuke did see him, he was amazed. Satoshi had never seemed to show any emotion before, let alone confusion. But confused he was, and Daisuke silently wondered why….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's ending note:** Ah, so the plot thickens, eh? The class trip is coming soon, whatever will Dai and Satoshi do? Keep reading to find out! Many, many thanks to everyone who left such kind and constructive reviews! Please continue to do so! Your reviews are what keep me writing, after all.


End file.
